Mensajes
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: "¿Sabes? Yo podría estar muriendo en este mismo instante y tú nunca lo sabrías SH Un estremecimiento lo recorrió y se golpeó mentalmente, Sherlock no podía morir, no así, no podía dejarlo solo". Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"


_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"_

––––––––––

Realmente John no tenía idea de dónde sacaba paciencia para seguir aguantando ese día sin gritar. La noche anterior se había quedado despierto hasta la madrugada por perseguir a un asesino junto con Sherlock, nada importante según él, pero aún así tuvo que ayudar al detective a atraparlo. Y la cosa no acababa ahí, en la mañana Sherlock lo había _obligado_ a ir a comprar leche ¿Acaso le importó que John llegara tarde al trabajo? No, claro que no, a Sherlock-maldito-Holmes no le importaba nada más que los casos, pero podía con eso, después de todo estaba hablando del detective y su personalidad más parecida a la de un niño que a la de un adulto. Pero no todo acababa ahí, cuando regresó de comprar la maldita leche se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba cambio y tuvo que ir caminando hasta el trabajo, de nuevo, lo soportó. Al llegar al trabajo se ganó un gran regaño de Sarah, quién afortunadamente pareció notar que estaba teniendo una mañana difícil y no insistió tanto en el tema como habría hecho algún otro día.

Suspirando John entró a su consultorio y atendió a su primer paciente, tan sólo un caso de gripa. En cuanto salió y estaba a punto de llamar al siguiente su celular vibró, suspirando nuevamente John lo sacó de el bolsillo de su bata y leyó el mensaje

_John_

_SH_

_¿SÍ?_

_Necesito que vengas._

_SH_

John rodó los ojos y contestó el mensaje un poco molesto.

_Sherlock, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero llevo varias horas trabajando_

_John, aunque no me creas, esta vez si me di cuenta de tu ausencia, no seas ridículo._

_SH_

_¿Entonces qué quieres?_

_Ya te lo dije, necesito que vengas._

_SH_

John suspiró cansadamente y después de poner el celular en vibrador, llamó a su siguiente paciente. Una atractiva mujer con una infección estomacal leve, nada importante. En otras situaciones John se habría dado el tiempo de admirar lo guapa que era la mujer, pero ese día no estaba de humor para esas cosas, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su celular vibrando insistentemente encima de su mesa.

– ¿No piensa atender? –preguntó la mujer a la que estaba atendiendo, John le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

–No es nada importante, puede esperar, lamento si la molesta –La mujer se encogió de hombros, dejándolo pasar.

John se tensó un poco después de casi una hora de incesantes mensajes ¿Y si en verdad era importante? ¿Y si Sherlock estaba en problemas? El hombre al que había estado atendiendo minutos atrás salió del consultorio, y John ansiosamente sacó su celular para leer los mensajes antes de llamar a su siguiente paciente.

_¿John?_

_SH_

_John, hablo en serio, ven aquí._

_SH_

_Es enserio, John._

_SH_

_¿John?_

_SH_

_No me ignores, John_

_SH_

_J-O-H-N_

_SH_

_¿Sabes? Yo podría estar muriendo en este mismo instante y tú nunca lo sabrías_

_SH_

_Si no contestas tendré que llamar a Mycroft para que te traiga._

_SH_

_No me obligues a tomar esas medidas, sabes que lo odio._

_SH_

_¿JOHN?_

_SH_

_No voy a hablarle a Mycroft, John, sabes que lo odio._

_SH_

_¿En algún momento piensas venir?_

_SH_

_Antes de que lo preguntes; No, no necesito que me des nada, como el celular por ejemplo._

_SH_

_Necesito algo más_

_SH_

_Olvídalo, iré yo solo_

_SH_

El siguiente mensaje era varios minutos después.

_Sólo para mantenerte informado, voy a ver a Moriarty._

_SH_

_Y será peligroso_

_SH_

_¿John?_

_SH_

_Dije que será peligroso, ¿No piensas decir nada?_

_SH_

_Por lo que veo, no he conseguido engañarte con eso._

_SH_

_¿Estás ahí?_

_SH_

_Si te has dormido en la oficina y por eso no contestas, lo averiguaré y se lo diré a Sarah._

_SH_

_John, lo digo en serio, voy a un caso y quería que vinieras, pero ante tu negativa a contestar mis mensajes te dejaré en paz e iré yo solo _

_SH_

_Estoy en el taxi, John_

_SH_

_Todavía puedes alcanzarme._

_SH_

_Olvídalo, ya estoy aquí._

_SH_

_¿John?_

_SH_

_Descubrí quién es el culpable_

_SH_

_Y no será nada agradable atraparlo_

_SH_

_Deséame suerte, John_

_SH_

Ese mensaje había sido veinte minutos atrás, y lo dejó muy desconcentrado ¿En verdad Sherlock estaba pidiendo que le deseara suerte? El detective nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas, y mucho menos insistía tanto en que John lo acompañara a un caso, ¿Tanto lo necesitaba a él y su (según Sherlock) idiota y común cerebro?

_Dime dónde estás_

John pasó varios angustiantes minutos casi jalándose el cabello mientras esperaba una respuesta.

_Vaya, al fin contestas._

_SH_

_Sherlock, no estoy bromeando, ¿Dónde estás?_

_Al sur de Londres_

_SH_

_¿Algo más específico?_

_No tengo idea de donde estoy, eso es lo único que sé._

_SH_

_¿Cómo es que no sabes dónde estás?_

_Digamos que el asesino me atrapó, drogó y me dejó tirado en algún remoto lugar abandonado._

_SH_

_¡Por dios, Sherlock! ¿Estás bien? Llamaré a Lestreade para que vaya a buscarte._

_No me parece buena idea _

_SH_

_¿Por qué?_

_No te alertes John, estoy bien. Pero creo que lo que necesito es un doctor._

_SH_

_¡UN DOCTOR! Sherlock, ¿Qué tan mal estás para que admitas que necesitas un doctor?_

_Ya te dije que estoy bien._

_SH_

_No lo creo_

John tomó rápidamente todas sus cosas y las guardo descuidadamente en su maletín, recordando llevar varias cosas básicas para atender a Sherlock. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado, ¿Qué tan mal podría estar el detective para tener que admitir que necesitaba ayuda? Salió rápidamente de su oficina, gritándole a la secretaria que tenía que irse por una emergencia y no volvería después. Tomó el primer taxi que vio y dudó un momento cuando tuvo que decirle la dirección al conductor ¿A dónde tenía que ir exactamente? Le dijo al conductor que se dirigiera al sur y volvió a sacar su celular.

_Voy en camino, dime donde estás._

_Te he dicho que no lo sé._

_SH_

_Dedúcelo_

La respuesta tardó en llegar y John estaba a punto de reventar de la ansiedad.

_No puedo _

_SH_

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, si Sherlock no podía deducir algo tan simple como eso, ¿En qué condiciones se encontraría? Pensó velozmente sus opciones; Podría llamar a Lestreade, pero dudaba que él supiera donde estaba Sherlock. O podría llamar a Mycroft, sí, esa era mejor idea.

_No sé si lo sepas, pero tu hermano se está muriendo en este momento. Dime donde está._

_Buenos días, doctor Watson. Mi hermano está al sur, cerca de una fábrica abandonada en Cardiff, la reconocerá en cuanto la vea._

_MH_

John le dio las nuevas indicaciones al conductor y se removió ansioso en su asiento mientras seguía mandando mensajes.

_He hablado con Mycroft y me dijo dónde estás, voy en camino._

_No tardes_

_SH_

John no podía con la ansiedad, ¿El detective estaría en verdad tan mal? Bueno, si lo había admitido era que en verdad estaba mal, pero ¿Qué tanto? Recordó uno de sus mensajes; _yo podría estar muriendo en este mismo instante y tú nunca lo sabrías. _Un estremecimiento lo recorrió y se golpeó mentalmente, Sherlock no podía morir, no así, no podía dejarlo solo.

–Te pago el doble si llegamos en menos de diez minutos –El conductor, un hombre de unos treinta y tantos con las primeras canas apareciendo en su cabeza pareció complacido y pisó a fondo el acelerador, sin molestarse en detenerse en los semáforos.

_¿Qué tal te encuentras? _

_Tomando en cuenta que al parecer estoy sangrando abundantemente, mi cabeza duele y posiblemente tenga taquicardia y una posible hemorragia interna; No estoy tan mal_

_SH_

Sólo Sherlock era capaz de decir eso en esas condiciones.

_Llegaré pronto, resiste_

_JW_

No valía la pena reprender a Sherlock por mensajes, si nunca hacía caso estando en persona, menos lo haría por mensaje.

En poco más de diez minutos llegaron a la fábrica, John le grito al conductor que se detuviera y dándole uso cuantos billetes arrugados y casi gruñéndole que conserve el cambio, salió como una bala del taxi, escuchando vagamente como el taxista se iba de ahí.

– ¡Sherlock! –Gritó, esperando que el detective respondiera, pero no escuchó nada.

_Estoy aquí, dime dónde estás_

_JW_

Por cada segundo que el detective tardaba en contestar, John sentía como su corazón se caía en pedazos. La respuesta tardó unos minutos en llegar.

_Al fondo, cerca de un basurero._

_SH_

John fue corriendo hasta ahí, sin molestarse en ver nada a su alrededor como seguramente haría en otras circunstancias.

–¡Sherlock! ¿Me escuchas? –Nada, volvió a gritar mientras seguía avanzando hasta que escucho unos suaves quejidos a su izquierda.

Rápidamente se dirigió ahí, encontrando al detective en un lamentable estado; Su piel estaba más pálida de lo habitual por la pérdida de sangre y estaba bañado en sudor frío. Su mano firmemente presionada contra sus costillas derechas, donde se podía ver una gran mancha de sangre y con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

–Oh por dios, Sherlock.

John se arrodilló junto al detective y se apresuró a tomarle el pulso. Débil. Pero lo suficiente para que el detective siguiera vivo y respirando.

–¿Por qué estás aquí, John? –preguntó con voz cansada y la respiración pesada.

–Maldita sea, Sherlock, si tan inteligente eres deberías saber que no debes hablar –Sherlock cerró la boca de golpe

John removió en su bolsillo hasta sacar su celular pero en cuanto empezó a marcar los números se detuvo. ¿Serviría de algo llamar a la ambulancia? Le echó un vistazo a Sherlock, no se veía tan mal, quizás podría…A quien quería engañar, claro que estaba mal, ninguna ambulancia llegaría a tiempo.

Justo cuando empezaba a desesperarse por no saber qué hacer con su amigo (luchó mucho para recordar que sí, sólo era su amigo) un mensaje hizo que su celular vibrara y urgentemente lo sacó de su bolsillo

_Doctor Watson, Lestreade no debería tardar en llegar junto con la ambulancia. Cuide de mi hermanito_

_MH_

No podría describir cuan aliviado se sentía en ese momento, se sentía idiota por no haber sabido que Mycroft habría enviado una ambulancia poco después de que le dijera la dirección donde estaba Sherlock. Sintiéndose más relajado se permitió ver un momento al detective. Su alivio desapareció inmediatamente.

–¡Sherlock!

El detective tenía los ojos cerrados y casi no respiraba, John puso sus dedos en el cuello de Sherlock y casi le da un infarto, el pulso de Sherlock se debilitaba cada vez más, hasta el punto de ser casi imperceptible.

Instintivamente buscó su maletín y maldijo por lo bajo, lo había olvidado en el taxi por haber bajado tan rápido. Derrotado, pegó con su puño en el piso, desesperado por no saber que hacer.

–¿John…?

–¿Sí, Sherlock?

–¿Por qué estás aquí?

Su voz era débil, y por algún motivo John también habló entre susurros.

–Porque no podía dejar que murieras. Ahora no hables.

–Pero…

–No hables.

Obedientemente, Sherlock cerró la boca, seguramente demasiado cansado como para replicar la orden, su respiración se acompasó y por un momento John temió que el detective pudiera haber muerto.

–¿John?

–¿Sí?

–¿Qué pasaría si yo muriera?

El corazón del rubio se contrajo dolorosamente y las lágrimas lucharon por salir, aunque apenas logró contenerlas. La simple idea de perder a su compañero lo ponía mal, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos pesimistas que acudieron a él y se recostó en la pared junto a Sherlock, sintiendo cómo su compañero se recostaba un poco contra su brazo, seguramente demasiado cansado para evitar hacerlo.

John miró a su compañero profundamente, con sus rizos pegados a su frente y sus labios entreabiertos. No, simplemente no podía morir. Si algo le pasaba John nunca se lo podría perdonar, no podía perder a la persona que más amaba…¿amaba? Sí, porque sólo hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de que lo amaba, aún con todas sus rarezas, su extravagancia y poco tacto, lo amaba, sólo que nunca se había permitido reconocerlo al estar demasiado metido en sus creencias sobre su heterosexualidad. Una situación un tanto extraña para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por el detective, pero el simple hecho de verlo ahí, casi a los pies de la muerte…No, no podía con eso.

Pero él no era heterosexual. No quería a una mujer. Joder, ni siquiera quería a cualquier otro hombre. No teniendo a Sherlock a su lado.

Sonrió tiernamente y con lentitud se acercó a los labios del moreno, deteniéndose un momento a unos centímetros de distancia, sintiendo el cálido aliento del detective y su respiración chocar con la suya. Armándose de valor, y con todos sus sentimientos recién aceptados a flor de piel, tomó sus labios en un dulce beso lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Felicidad, alivio por aquel desde hace mucho anhelado contacto, esperanza…Miedo. Miedo de perderlo.

Se separaron lentamente, el beso había sido demasiado casto y corto como para pasar a nada más pero a ambos les supo a pura gloria. John sonrió tiernamente y pasó una mano por la frente del menor, apartando sus rizos de su frente y dejando su rostro despejado.

–No morirás, Sherlock, no lo permitiré.

Sherlock no parecía muy convencido, su lógica gritándole que John no podía decidir si una persona moría o no. Se limitó a asentir y volverse a recargar en el hombro de John.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, recargados uno contra el otro. Pero en algún momento no mucho después escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia, cada vez acercándose más. John levantó la cabeza rápidamente buscando de dónde venía el sonido.

–¡John! ¡Sherlock –Gritó Lestreade.

Una oleada de alivio inundó a John, su compañero aún seguía consiente y viendo hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido.

– ¡Estamos aquí! –Gritó de vuelta, tan fuertemente que su garganta le ardió –¡Lestreade!

Se escucharon varias voces apresuradas hacia su dirección, El rubio miró insistentemente a su compañero y se volvió a recostar junto a él, dejando que el detective recargara su cabeza en su hombro.

–Vas a estar bien, Sherlock, la ayuda ya llegó –dijo con tono suave, viendo como Sherlock asentía débilmente.

Por dios eso no era normal.

–¡John!

Lestreade estaba casi junto a ellos, a unos metros de distancia junto con unos paramédicos y una camilla. El grupo se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

–Por dios…–Lestreade se pasó una mano por el cabello con expresión abatida al ver el aspecto de Sherlock –¿Él…está bien?

–Estoy bien –El DI se vio visiblemente más aliviado al escuchar la voz del detective consultor.

Sin perder más tiempo, los paramédicos levantaron a Sherlock del piso con cuidado, causando que este se quejara con molestia y lo que John podría jurar era dolor. En cuanto estuvo en la camilla bien asegurado, todos empezaron a correr hacia la ambulancia, que había quedado atrás en la carretera. En cuanto llegaron a la ambulancia subieron rápidamente a Sherlock en la parte de atrás y John insistió en quedarse ahí con él mientras que Greg fue en la parte de adelante.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya iban en camino a Londres. El detective estaba conectado a algunas máquinas que a John no le interesaba saber su utilidad. Cuando llevaban unos cinco minutos de viaje el corazón de Sherlock paró.

–No, no no no no, no. ¡Hagan algo! –Gritó histérico.

Los paramédicos, apurados, sacaron la máquina de choques y sin esperar le dieron un choque eléctrico que hizo que el corazón de Sherlock volviera a latir débilmente.

–Por favor, quédate conmigo…

El doctor se sentó derrotado junto a la cama del detective y tomó su fría mano, pasando su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano.

–Por favor…

En cuanto llegaron al hospital bajaron tan rápido como subieron, seguramente por influencia de Mycroft los médicos ya los estaban esperando con la sala de urgencias lista. John no se separó de Sherlock en ningún momento hasta que tuvieron que apartarlo casi a rastras para meterlo al quirófano.

John se quedó como piedra parado enfrente de las puertas de la habitación, sin saber que hacer o pensar, o reaccionar. Sherlock, su compañero, amigo y…sólo eso, tenía que recordarse que no eran nada más que amigos; había estado a punto de morir desangrado, bueno aún seguía corriendo ese riesgo, pero al menos ya no estaban en el sucio piso de una fábrica abandonada.

Momentos después sintió una reconfortante mano frotando su espalda y al darse vuelta se encontró con los cansados ojos del DI. John suspiró, tratando de llenarse de energía y dejó que lo llevaran hasta unas sillas cerca de ahí a esperar los resultados de la operación.

Aunque eso no sirvió de mucho, ya que al poco tiempo John se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el pasillo y mordiendo sus uñas con ansiedad. Lestreade ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar calmar al rubio porque él mismo estaba moviendo su pierna ansiosamente y jugando con sus dedos.

Fueron las horas más angustiantes en la vida de John Watson.

Pero finalmente un doctor con aspecto cansado pero relajado salió de la sala e inmediatamente ambos hombres se acercaron a él, expectantes por saber el estado de su amigo.

–Se pondrá bien.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que una gran carga que hasta entonces John no se había dado cuenta de que tenía desapareciera, suspiro aliviado y abrazó fuertemente a Greg, dándose mutuas palmadas en la espalda mientras los ojos del militar se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría.

.

La blanca luz del hospital lo despertó de su largo sueño, gruñó molesto y se dio la vuelta, ocultando la cabeza en la almohada. Después de unos minutos de intentar volver a dormir se dio por vencido y rodó sobre sí mismo en la cama para quedar boca arriba. Grave error, siseó con dolor y se aferró fuertemente el abdomen, donde apenas se daba cuenta tenía una gruesa venda. Lentamente se acomodó en la cama para que el lugar de la herida soportara la menor presión posible y escaneó con la vista la habitación. Una típica habitación blanca y esterilizada de hospital.

_John_

Pensó, pero el rubio no estaba en ningún lugar de la habitación. Miró la máquina conectada a él y alargó una temblorosa mano hacia una perilla de el control de monitoreo. Inmediatamente se sintió más aliviado al sentir una mayor cantidad de morfina corriendo entre sus venas. Suspiró placenteramente y se quedó viendo el techo, no podría decir si fueron horas o minutos antes de despertar de su neblina mental al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

– ¿John?

– ¿Sherlock?

Inmediatamente sintió como el rubio se le lanzaba encima y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Sin importarle el dolor de la herida en el abdomen devolvió fuertemente el abrazo, aspiro fuertemente el olor del otro yl o estrechó contra sí.

–Creí que morirías– su voz era débil.

–Todos son demasiado idiotas como para matarme

Ambos sonrieron y esta vez, fue Sherlock quien besó a John.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

N/A: No sé…creo que quedó un poco OCC ¿No? Pero bueno, como sea espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un hermoso review :3


End file.
